


you got me on (and turn me on)

by badgerterritory



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Humor!, accidental exhibitionism!, nick has no idea what's happening!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick walks into an office. annie is under piper's desk, doing what one does under a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me on (and turn me on)

**Author's Note:**

> i took liberties with piper's office space, yes. sue me. i needed this to happen

“Hey, Piper, I’ve got something for ya,” Nick said as he backed into her office. “Not a case, really, but I think you can make a good story of it.”

Piper bit her lip hard as Annie laughed under the desk. “Yeah. Sure. Cool. Just, um, leave it over there.”

 Nick placed the file where indicated, and glanced back at Piper again. “Are you… okay?”

“Yeah.” Piper successfully restrained herself as Annie applied her tongue again. “Totally fine. More than, even.” She continued to resist the urge to squirm as Annie’s fingers spread her, and added, “Hey, Nick, can you lock the door on the way out? I’ve got Blue upstairs, and she’s not exactly the patient type.”

Nick chuckled. “No, she isn’t. You two crazy kids have fun, then. And stay safe.”

He locked the door on the way out. Piper grabbed a handful of Annie’s hair, groaning, “What if it was Nat who came in?”

“Then the moment would have been ruined, and I would have suddenly found a pen while I was wiping my mouth off.” Annie hummed happily against Piper, and her hips bucked. “Thank God it wasn’t Nat.”

“And you couldn’t wait until Nick was gone to start again?”

Annie smiled up at her. It would be heartwarming, if she wasn’t between Piper’s legs smiling with wet lips. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve always been a bit of an exhibitionist. And you can’t say you didn’t love that, too.” Annie turned her face into Piper’s thighs and nuzzled. “I nearly had you. Imagine poor Nick’s face.”

Piper regained some sense at that and glared mildly at her girlfriend. “Okay. Yes. I enjoyed it. But please don’t do it again.” She relaxed as Annie nodded agreement, then returned to nuzzling the patch of curls in front of her. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“No,” Annie murmured, “I’m fine here.” She returned to her foreplay and Piper’s grip on her hair tightened.


End file.
